Hold Me Again
by BlackEyes7
Summary: I'm a little over the top, a little crazy, a little...much. Even so, I found someone to fall in love with...and I had to leave him. Hearing those doors click shut was the most horrible sound. All I want is for him to hold me again...but that stuff only happens in romance novels, right? .• •.• •.• •. ToS 2 sequel. I don't own ToS 2, Namco does, blah blah blah...
1. Chapter 1

**Message to those who have played/are playing the game: SPOILERS GALORE. I even directly quote scenes sometimes. Seriously, this is a mine field. If you have finished the game, you'll know what I mean when I say that this story follows the good ending.**

**I'm also going to do a disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Namco. All things in and related to it belong to Namco.**

**Also pointing out: This is posted on another site as well, and on that site not a lot of people know what ToS is. So when you see some things broken down and explained, or an over-abundance of flashbacks, that's because I wanted people who haven't played the game to know what was going on.**

**Now, onto the story!**

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

It had only been a few hours since I had walked away from him. It hurt so horribly, I can't even tell you. It's like getting stabbed through the heart repeatedly, and the blade's been tipped with poison. Except maybe worse. Point is, it hurt pretty badly. You're probably wondering who the heck I am and what in the world I'm talking about. Let me explain...it's not that long a story. I promise you won't fall asleep.

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

_I watched him with tears in my eyes. I couldn't bear to look into his eyes and think the Emil I knew wasn't there. I knew they were there, those intense red eyes staring back at me. I couldn't help but wish they were a peaceful green. _Oh, geez, now I have to explain this to you too? You're a piece of work, you know that? The boy I fell in love with...he turned out to have been a fake personality created by the summon spirit, Ratatosk. Ratatosk was a guardian of the tree that supplies us with mana, the force of life. When humanity got careless, he got angry. One boy, Aster, lost his life. Ratatosk took his body and created Emil as a cover personality. Both him and Emil shared Aster's body, so when his eyes were red you knew it was Ratatosk, and green you knew it was Emil. Anyway, where was I? Oh, right.

_Tears brimmed my eyes, threatening to spill over as I stood behind him, facing his back. I had to say goodbye to this...manifestation. I wanted to see Emil desperately, but the glowing crimson eyes showed no intentions of giving up control. It was so horrible when I thought about it. In a matter of seconds, I would have to leave and quite possibly never see his face again without ever saying goodbye to who I truly wanted to. As Lloyd left after saying his goodbyes, it just left me and him. I was still, looking at the ground. I couldn't face him yet. Out of the corners of my eyes I saw his feet shift so he would face me. Still staring at the ground, I spoke slowly and carefully. A rare thing, coming from me._** (A/N This is direct dialouge and actions from the game.)**

_"You...you're going to live forever, right? Even after you've sealed this place away?" I stammer uncertainly, sensations building in my chest._

_"Yes," he replied simply, not a trace of emotion. His deep, Ratatosk voice rang out, nothing like Emil's. Taking a deep breath, I strode forward and covered the distance between us until we were only mere inches apart. Tilting my face up to stare deep into his eyes, I felt certain as I talked._

_"Then I'm not saying goodbye, because no matter what, my heart will always be with yours, Emil."_

_Our gazes remained locked for some time. I waited for some spark, some motion, something to tell me Emil had heard. Upon seeing nothing, pain stabbed through my chest. I sighed in frustration and letdown. Ducking my head again, I walked around him and made way to exit at a quick pace, knowing I couldn't take this much longer. He didn't even turn around. As I went through the doorway, however, my footsteps slowed. There was more to say, I knew it. Spinning around, I faced his back. He was like a statue in how still he was._

_"Emil, I'll always love you."_

_Like every truthful phrase, it felt blissfully good to feel the words leave my lips. Hope had risen in me upon saying that, thinking it would earn me some sort of reaction. I stared at his motionless form; his back was still to me, and even his gaze hadn't moved. I waited a few seconds, and disappointment crushed down on me. Emil just wasn't there. Then, all of a sudden..._

_He turned around, and the most gorgeous pair of emerald eyes stared back at me. Emil smiled._

_"And I'll always love you too, Marta."_

_Then, the doors shut, and the image of his smiling face was burned into my mind for all eternity._

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

So that's how I got here. Although, I still have yet to introduce myself. Marta Lualdi, not at your service, because currently I'm a pathetic ball of tears. I can't help it though. After the death of my mom and the arrest of my dad, Emil was all I had left, and now he was gone too. I laid on my stomach, sobbing uncontrollably. Normally, I wouldn't allow myself to do this, but who was there to see? I'm just a wreck. Sparing you the details, I'll leave it at I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up and took a look in the mirror. My chestnut knee-length hair was tangled up in horrible knots that would take me hours to get out, and my eyes were swollen and red. I think it's finally time I admitted it.

"I look horrible."

"Shocking of you to finally admit it, Lady Marta." I squeaked and jumped in the air, turning to face the mysterious voice. Of course, it was none other than Tenebrae, the centurion of darkness. Anything pertaining to or just is plain darkness, he controlled it. His lithe panther-like body prowled in the air before sinking to the ground.

"Tenebrae! I thought you were with Ratatosk!" I screeched, not enjoying his unexpected intrusion, but at the same time happy because I thought I wasn't going to see him again either. I'm a confusing person.

"I was, but Emil wanted me to check on you." My heart warmed at the thought of Emil still watching over me. However, the more prominent feeling was irritation.

"You could've knocked or something," I said, placing a hand on my hip. Tenebrae just stared at me.

"Lady Marta, I do not believe a centurion such as myself knocking on a door would go unnoticed," he explained, raising an eyebrow. Yes, he has eyebrows.

I sighed. "Point taken." I paced around the room, trying to think. While I had been momentarily distracted, the pain from losing Emil still stung fresh. I dropped down onto the bed with my face in my hands. I could still see his smiling face. It hurt so bad I wouldn't ever be able to see it in person again.

"Lady Marta, are you alright?" Tenebrae questioned.

"Obviously not, Tenebrae," I snapped, my hands muffling my reply.

"Talk to me."

"What?" I moved my hands and stared at him in shock. Tenebrae had never cared about petty human things like love and loss.

"Talk to me about how you're feeling. What you want, what you miss. Lord Ratatosk let me off, so I've literally got all day," Tenebrae encouraged. He plopped down next to me with his paws crossed underneath his head, lounging. I smiled with closed lips.

"Thanks, Tenebrae. Honestly...I don't know where to start. I just...I miss Emil, so much. I just spent so long traveling with him, being used to having him around, and now that he's gone...there's just an empty hole. I want him back, but I know I can't, and I really can't handle it at the moment, as you can see," I said, gesturing to myself. "Tenebrae, I know you think love is stupid. You've heard me fantasize and drool over it multiple times. But the real thing...it's not like the books. It feels amazing, but the truth is love hurts. A lot. Especially when your boyfriend happens to share a body with one of the most powerful summon spirits to ever exist. I don't think I'll ever get over him, Tenebrae," I confessed, slinging an arm over my eyes. I couldn't deal with looking at him right now.

"Lady Marta, I don't think you need to."

"Huh?" Uncovering my eyes to look at him, I stared with a confused face. Tenebrae sighed and repeated himself.

"I don't think you need to get over Emil. I don't think he's going to be getting over you either. Honestly, you both love each other, but there were too many complications. Besides, you said it yourself. You need not say goodbye, because he will live forever. There is still a chance you two will be together again." Relief flooded my chest at his words; he was right.

"Thanks, Tenebrae." I managed a small smile.

"Not a problem, Lady Marta," he replied. After a spilt second of silence, I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

"What was that for?" he spluttered, confused. "I thought you liked my advice!"

"Not that," I said with an eye roll. "Since you decided to butt in on my morning time, I still have to shower and all that. I mean, come on Tenebrae, it's been determined I look pretty awful. So, either you excuse yourself until I'm done, or you can dissolve into that darkness thingymajig you do. Your choice," I offered. Tenebrae sighed.

"You really are one-of-a-kind, Lady Marta," he told me with a shake of his head. I crossed my arms and huffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I huffed, irritated.

"I've decided," Tenebrae said quickly and dissolved into darkness. Still a little peeved, I stomped over to the bathroom and prepared to take a shower. Stepping inside the pristine white bathroom, I turned on the water and let it heat up while I undressed. Showers to me were religious. You simply did not mess with me and my showers. It was the time where I could relax and let my worries melt away. Let me tell you, if a shower didn't fix my bad mood, you knew I was ready to kill someone. Finally, I stepped underneath the clear stream. Ah, wonderful relief. The hot water ran over my skin in a comforting embrace, soaking my hair. I closed my eyes, imagining all my worries and stress disappearing with the water. When it didn't work, I turned up the heat to max. It scalded my skin momentarily, but I ignored it. I was pretty heat resistant. My lips curled into a smile as I remembered the time during our journey when Emil and I took shower shifts, and I was having one of those days where maximum heat was needed. Wait, no, don't think about him!

...Too late.

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

_I skipped out happily from the bathroom, a bright smile on my face._

_"Your turn, Emil!" I sang, plopping down on the couch beside him. Emil's head turned up, his sparkling emerald gaze connecting with mine. A gentle grin settled on his lips. The sound of the shower running could be heard in the background._

_"Okay, thanks." He got up and walked over to the bathroom, setting his sword and belt by the doorway. I took a deep breath, relaxing all my muscles. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, enjoying sweet serenity, until..._

_"GAH!" Emil screeched from behind the bathroom door._

_"DAMMIT! THIS BURNS!" Ratatosk's voice yelled angrily as a heavy crash echoed, probably him slipping while trying too frantically to turn down the heat._

_I stifled a laugh with my hand._

_"Sorry! I forgot!"_

_"NO KIDDING!"_

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

"Emil..." I murmured, tears brimming my eyes. I couldn't stand, it was just pain radiating from a fresh wound in my heart. I sat down on the marble shower floor, pulling my knees to my chest and placing my face in my hands. Whatever, it didn't matter if I cried now. So, naturally, I let loose. After a while of just sitting there and being rather pathetic, I stood up. _C'mon Marta, where'd you go? _Usually, I was confident and outgoing (a little too much, actually). I just missed him. I mean, I'd expected to miss him, and I'd expected it to hurt, but not this much! This was like a gunshot! I turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping my body in a fluffy towel and tying my hair up in a bun. I quickly grabbed my clothes from the dresser and returned to the bathroom to change (I didn't trust Tenebrae not to pop in while I'm changing. I mean, it's not like he checks before he invites himself in). I saw myself in the full length mirror as I dressed. My body definitely looked like it had just been through war, which, by the way, it had been. Purple splotches blossomed along my ribs, as well as nasty looking cuts on my arms. I reached my fingers up to touch my neck where a gruesome bruise was forming. I winced at the memory.

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

Emil went up the altar to close the door to the demonic realm. I stood from afar, watching him. His outstretched hand glowed with a golden light. Then, the air around him started to pulse with dark energy. Emil staggered back, choking a little while trying to catch his breath. He doubled over, but kept the door shut with his extended hand.

"The demons are using all the power they have to open the door!" Tenebrae yelled. A piece inside of me crumbled. Emil, you can do this, I thought to him.

Richter, the one who had opened the door in the first place, offered a solution. It had been what he was going to use to seal the door after he killed Ratatosk. He had wanted to sacrifice himself, but he had failed to kill Ratatosk. The idea was useless. All of a sudden, the glowing light faded from Emil's hand, and he brought it back down to his side. However, he hadn't turned around to face us yet. He stood still, unmoving. Sudden maniacal laughter burst out of him, turning my blood cold. He continued to laugh crazily, still keeping his back to us.

"What's the matter, Emil?" I asked, worried. I walked up to Emil, standing right behind him. He tossed his head back in laughter, then spun around in a flash. His fingers wrapped around my neck roughly, a sadistic smile on his face. I grabbed his arm, trying to push him away. My eyes were squeezed shut from the pain. He was crushing my throat!

Though his eyes were still green, Ratatosk's voice rang out. "Now nothing can stand in my way! Once I bind Aqua to my will, I will regain all my power!" His hand tightened its grip. "Now, hand over Aqua's core!" I remembered he had given it to me before we entered incase something went wrong.

Tears brimmed in my eyes. "I...I can't breathe...Emil!" I choked. He was crushing my windpipe; I could no longer draw in enough air. Blackness tinged my vision.

"I said...hand over Aqua's core, right now!" Emil shouted, his voice rising dangerously. My struggles were becoming weaker, and my eyes were beginning to roll back in my head. I couldn't breathe, my lungs were going to explode...

Then, Richter slammed into Emil, causing him to lose his grip on me. I doubled over and fell backwards, but Lloyd caught me. Violent coughs racked my body as I tried hungrily to suck in air. Fresh oxygen in my lungs had never felt so good. Still, I had been *this* close to...I couldn't even think about it.

"Emil-" I tried, still gulping air. "Wh-why are you doing this?" I blurted before collapsing into another fit of coughing.

Rage shone in his eyes. "I am not Emil, I am Lord Ratatosk!" He charged Lloyd, who was still holding me in his arms. I was shoved roughly behind him as Lloyd quickly drew his sword to deflect it. I stumbled, almost falling over.

"Emil, stop this!" I begged, watching horrified as he continued to slash at Lloyd. Emil laughed that blood-chilling sadistic laugh.

"Die, die, die!" he yelled, laughing. Lloyd stumbled backwards a bit, ricocheting off Emil's latest attack. Emil smiled evilly. All of a sudden, he threw his head back and grabbed at his throat, trying to breath but unable to pull in sufficient air.

"Why y-you-"

Emil staggered around, gripping his throat tightly and breathing raggedly. I watched, horrified, and glanced around at the others in desperation.

"Marta..." he choked out, but in Emil's voice. His sword cluttered to the ground.

"Emil!" I gasped, unable to comprehend what was happening. He couldn't even look at me because of pain. Instead, his eyes were tightly squeezed shut.

"I'm so...sorry," Emil managed, his grip on his own throat tightening to the point where his fingernails dug into the tender flesh. "It seems Verius' protection...is enough to stop me from...disappearing...but it isn't enough to...to stop Ratatosk." Verius is the summon spirit of the heart; he was assisting in Emil's survival. Tears sprung to my eyes involuntarily.

"No! You can't give up!" I cried, running to his side. When I reached him, he thrashed violently, punching me in the stomach and knocking me over.

"Why won't you stop...interfering!" Ratatosk's voice screamed. I was worried that the hand on his neck was choking himself now. I quickly got on my feet and backed away.

Emil's voice came back. "Help me Marta...please!"

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

It had all worked out in the end...maybe I'll tell you the rest of the story another time. However, seeing the bruises on my neck only reminded me of how terrified I was of dying right then and there. Have you ever felt terror? No, I mean actual terror. Cold, life-sucking, heart stopping terror. I'll tell you right now, if you have, you would have tears in your eyes just thinking about it. I do. It's the worst feeling to exist in our world, rivaling pain. Ugh, I must be depressing you. Sorry about that. I'll just continue to tell the story.

I threw myself onto my bed, staring at the ceiling. Then, Tenebrae materialized right next to me. I squeaked in surprise, jumping and accidentally falling off the bed. I landed on my face. Perfect.

"My, you're scaring easily today, Lady Marta," Tenebrae noted, his long tail swinging in the air. I lifted my head up, a few rebellious pieces of hair falling into my face. I shot him a death glare and blew a puff of air to move the strands that marred my vision.

"So, feeling better?" Tenebrae asked cheerily, watching me pick myself up off the floor and sit on the bed again.

"No," I growled, crossing my arms to emphasize my irritation. Tenebrae's eyes widened.

"Darkness help us. Lady Marta is going to kill someone!" See, everyone knows it is a clear sign.

I rolled my eyes. "Not today. I'm done fighting for a while." My hand strayed up to my forehead, the spot underneath my bangs. I gasped in surprise when I felt nothing but smooth skin.

"Tenebrae, where's the core on my forehead?" I asked, lifting up my bangs to prove it was no longer there. Tenebrae stared at me for a second.

"Oh, that. Well, there isn't a need for it anymore. It was a fake core to distract attention from Emil, so now that he's safe, there isn't a need." Right, I always forget it was fake. I lived a lie for so long it seems like the truth. Then again, no one told me it was a lie until recently.

"Yeah...it just seems weird after having it there for so long," I admitted. "It seems like the beginning of the journey, just you and me, Tenebrae." A half-hearted laugh left my lips.

"Indeed," he agreed. A moment of silence lapsed. "So, what are you going to do today?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, lets see. I was thinking something along the lines of sitting around, eating, and sleeping," I deadpanned. Tenebrae rolled his eyes.

"Lady Marta, I'm afraid I must encourage you to get over this. You can't just sit around being upset. You need to go on with life," Tenebrae encouraged. My mouth dropped open.

"You just told me I didn't need to get over him!" I repeated in frustration. Tenebrae shook his head.

"You misunderstand me. I mean you need to move on with your life. That is true that you do not need to try and forget Emil. In fact, I say you hold onto him. However, Emil wouldn't have wanted you to be upset. The fact that he is alive and will live forever should be enough hope to continue on, because the chances are high you two will be together again." I smiled weakly.

"Thanks, Tenebrae," I muttered. "I guess you're right." I ran a hand through my now disheveled hair. "So...I suppose I should go take responsibility for everything I've done." Tenebrae stared at me with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned

I sighed. "The Vanguard. I...need to take responsibility." The Vanguard was an organization my father and I created to help bring peace to the joined worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. Unfortunately, my father fell under the influence of a centurion core and not only tried to kill us, but burned down numerous cities and killed hundreds on innocents. As a founder of the Vanguard, I needed to take responsibility for it.

"Lady Marta! They will put you in jail for something you didn't do!" Tenebrae exclaimed, aghast. I looked at my shoes.

"I know. But I started the Vanguard." Tenebrae looked like he was ready to lose it. He leapt off the bed, landing on the floor silently.

"You aren't being serious, right?"

I stared at him as if to say,_ "No, I'm kidding. Of course I'm serious!"_ Tenebrae's tail lashed in irritation.

"Ugh..." he muttered. I stroked his large head. Even though Tenebrae liked to act like a human, he still had a soft spot for some dog-like habits. His soft, silky fur slid underneath my fingers, a coolness radiating from it.

"I'm sorry Tenebrae, but I've already decided," I told him apologetically, scratching behind his ears. He leaned into my touch, obviously aggravated but gradually accepting the fact I wasn't going to change my mind.

"Okay, I really need some fresh air," I announced, standing up and stretching my arms above my head. Tenebrae followed me out the door, making himself invisible to everyone but me. As I opened the inn door, warm sunlight washed over my face, refreshing me from the inside out. A cool summer breeze blew around Palmacosta, tousling my hair. I fully stepped outside, seeing all the town's folk running around to do their jobs. Fishermen were running to ports, loading up the docked ships. Children ran around the streets, giggling and screaming without a care in the world. I smiled. The sky was a beautiful clear blue today, just what I needed to lift my spirits. I sighed, turning around to look at Tenebrae. Strangely enough, he was no where to be seen. I shrugged it off and went to my special place: the bridge. It provided a gorgeous view of the sunlight sparkling off the ocean like a glittering sapphire. Not to mention the smell of salt and the small spray of waves being carried in through the breeze was just very relaxing. My hands rested along the metal railing, the familiar smooth texture sliding against my hands. I closed my eyes and sighed. I knew what I wanted to do. The truth was, this wasn't really just my special spot. Often Emil and I would come up here and talk, or just try and calm down after a huge occurrence. Even though I knew I couldn't talk to him, there was still something telling me to try. I took a deep breath as I stared out over the ocean.

_Emil, I hope you're watching. I'm going to convince the Tethe'allans to accept the people of Sylvarant without resorting to any of Daddy's harsh methods. I will bring peace to the world you are guarding for us. I think that would also be fitting in helping to pay for my crimes. It's the least I can do._

I sighed, just breathing everything in for a moment. Footsteps began to echo a few feet away from me, and my shoulders sagged a little upon knowing I would have to leave. I rocked back on my heels and leaned away from the railing, letting my hands slide off as I turned around. What I saw there...who I saw there...sent a jolt of shock through me so strong I was momentarily paralyzed. Is this really real? How is this happening? What I was seeing rang bright and true in my mind as a jumble of emotions swam inside my stomach.

Emil Castagnier was standing before me in all of his former glory.

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

**Chapter One completed :) What did you think? Leave a review, I love read them and reply. No flames please unless they are constructive. I actually spent a lot of time of this, so hopefully you enjoyed it! I regretfully report that it may be a bit before the next chapter comes due to a huge quantity of end-of-the-year homework. Same for NL if you are following that story (that I am not giving up on). Thanks for reading!**

**-BE**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M NOT DEAD! :D Quick cheesy disclaimer, and onto the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER TIME:**

**BE: So, Marta, would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Marta: As long as Tenebrae isn't around, sure.**

**BE: Well, I wouldn't know, I can't really see-**

**Tenebrae: BLACK_EYES7 DOES NOT OWN TOS 2. THAT'S NAMCO PROPERTY. DON'T EVEN THINK FOR A SECOND SHE OWNS IT.**

**Marta: TENEBRAE!**

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

Words stuck in my throat, and my limbs refused to move. Heck, I could barely form coherent thoughts let alone decide what to do. I simply stared into those beautiful emerald orbs, trying to process what I saw. Emil smiled and scratched the back of his head awkwardly, and in that moment, I knew he was my Emil. Living, breathing, smiling, and still as clueless and shy as ever. We simply stared at each other for what felt like an eternity.

"It can't be..."I choked out, my eyes filling with tears involuntarily. My heart swelled with happiness before I began sprinting straight for him.

"Emil!" I cried, flinging myself into his open arms, tears streaming down my cheeks as he caught me and held me tight. I buried my face in his messy mop of blonde hair, trembling as each sob racked my petite body. Emil finally set me down, and sapphire met emerald. I could see his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Too many thoughts raced through my head, and I couldn't pick one out. Luckily, Emil took charge.

"I'm so sorry Marta...I didn't want to leave you...I promise that I'll...I'll..." his voice was choked up, and I could tell he thought he had made a mistake in separating us. While one part of me wanted to interrogate him on how in the world he did get back since he was supposed to be guarding the door, the more prominent part was just happy he could be here standing before me. I could hear my own heartbeat racing inside my rib cage, creating a thudding rhythm that I'm sure even he could hear. I pushed the questions to the back of mind as I lost myself in his stunning mint eyes. They sparkled with such passion and rawness, the very things I once dreamt a man would someday show when he looked at me.

"Marta..." he muttered, and I was afraid he would break the moment because of his disapproval of public displays of affection. To my surprise, he leaned in, and his soft lips brushed mine. I was amazed he initiated this; it was a bold move coming from Emil. Sparks shot through my body as I felt his lips move against mine, and I felt my form shiver with delight involuntarily. I swear, I could've just melted into a puddle right then. His lips were so gentle and warm, I never wanted it to end. My arms hung lazily around his neck as I kissed him back, but it was a short and chaste peck before he pulled back.

"Not here, Marta..." he muttered. Well, I was waiting for that anyways. Still, that didn't mean I was exactly eager to have this end. However, Emil was full of surprises today, and he scooped me up bridal style. I felt my face flush at his innocent act of love; he was just too cute. I felt people staring at us, and I could hear their hushed whispers. My lips stretched into a small smile of satisfaction.

"Look at that gentleman. That's how all men should treat their ladies."

"Young love is so beautiful."

"That's so adorable. I want to have a husband who does that for me."

I leaned back into his chest, feeling his warmth through the shirt fabric. Where he was carrying me, I didn't care, I just wanted to sit here and enjoy the moment. I was drinking in as much of him as I could, because I still felt like he could disappear any second. I already had to walk away from him once, I really didn't want to be separated again. This boy, who had once been my made-up fantasy prince, had somehow wormed his way into my heart that made him...so much more. He wasn't just my knight in shining armor anymore; he was my reason for living. He had been my partner, my protector, my confidence, my friend, my everything. I didn't truly realize how much significance he had until he had gone, and I suppose that's where the saying "You never know what you have until it's gone" comes from. I didn't. I really didn't.

"Emil," I mumbled into his chest, closing my eyes and breathing in his rich scent. I felt him kiss my hair, and I tuned out the world. Soon, we mounted a rheiard, and I wrapped my arms around his stomach while he piloted. However, blame my lack of sleep last night, I felt myself nodding off in the middle of the flight. Every time I would jerk back awake, just so I didn't fall off. Emil seemed to take notice, and he placed one of his hands over mine.

"I won't let you fall," he promised. I smiled, and leaned on his back before dozing off.

Yes, I know. Sleeping standing up. Like a horse. Lovely.

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

"Marta..." a gentle voice cooed, rousing me from sleep. "Wake up." My sleepy mind recognized Emil's voice instantly, and I raised a hand to rub the sleep from my eyes.

"Where are we?" I mumbled, blinking my eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight. I recognized the amusement park rides and resorts as the words left my mouth.

"Altamira," Emil confirmed. I didn't understand why we were here, but for once I bit my tongue instead of succumbing to curiosity. Emil grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers together. I didn't know where his confidence was coming from, but I loved it. He tugged me along to the Altamira hotel, where he smoothly checked in and handed the receptionist a hefty sum of gald. I saw him lean forward and whisper something to her at an inaudible level. The woman glanced at me, smiled, and nodded. I was pretty sure if I didn't get some answers soon I would explode from curiosity. Emil led me onto the elevator, which was nearly as elegant as the rest of the building. The Altamira hotel was a resort, full of extravagant statues and carvings and real gold accents. Finally, the elevator stopped at our floor, and Emil opened the door to our suite to allow me to pass through first. Just like a real gentleman. I giggled at his politeness before walking into the room. The first thing that hit me was this room was enormous. A huge glass chandelier hung down in the center of the room, and I could see a king sized bed on a raised platform towards the far wall. There was a mahogany table to my right, with candles and flowers set for an elegant evening dinner. I was absolutely speechless.

"Emil...what...why...?" I struggled to find words. Emil chuckled lightly.

"We'll be staying here the next few days. Also...I've...ah...planned a date for us tonight, so we'll have to get showered and everything now..." Emil said hesitantly, indirectly checking with me to see if it was okay. I let out a girlish squeal of delight.

"Emil! A date? That is so romantic!" I cried happily, catching him off guard and nearly knocking him over with my flying hug.

Unfortunately, I was so overjoyed at not only having Emil back but all this going on around me, I completely forgot about all my questions. Was this his plan all along? No...Emil would never hide from me...would he? Such a tiny pinprick thought was shoved to the corner of my mind as I walked inside our suite.

"For dinner, where we will be going is a surprise, but it will be nice. I have your dress here, and you can take the bathroom on the right. I'll use the leftmost bathroom," Emil told me. A mischievous spark flared to life inside of me as I grinned innocently back at Emil.

"Maybe...you'd like to join me?" I asked. I watched in a moment of victory as his face went from calm and collected to red and embarrassed in a matter of seconds.

"I-I-I...join...y-you...i-in...?!" Emil failed to get his message across before bolting for the bathroom. I giggled to myself. Someday. Just not today.

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

As I finished my shower and dried myself off, I realized I needed my new dress from out in the main room. So, without even thinking, I wrapped myself in a towel and strode out of the bathroom. Of course, as the goddess would have it, I came face to face with Emil's naked backside.

"Oh Martel!" I cried, squeezing my eyes shut. I heard Emil yell in surprise, and a couple crashes as he was probably trying to find something to cover himself.

"Marta!" he screamed, probably blushing a near purple color now. However, my own was one to match.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking! I didn't mean to!" I promised, squeezing my eyes shut tighter and holding my towel up with one hand while raising the other in surrender. I felt a box being roughly shoved into my free hand, and I used my elbows to blindly open the door behind me. Yeah, I have skills. I set the box down on the bathroom counter and closed the door before finally opened my eyes. My face was still burning intensely. I can't believe I just saw Emil naked. However, was that really that bad of an experience...?

Yes. Yes it was. I slipped on my undergarments and carefully pulled the dress out of the box. It was a beautiful garment, clearly the work of a master. It looked flawless as I slid it on. The glistening salmon pink silk contrasted perfectly with the hues of my ivory skin and bright blue eyes. It had an off-the-shoulder neckline that accentated my collarbones and bony shoulders, and the rest of the dress hugged my torso perfecty before relaxing into a looser skirt that swished around my ankes, giving me the illusion of a better figure. I absolutely loved the sleeves, which weren't even really sleeves at all. They had small pieces of fabric that wrapped around upper arm, but dangling from it were strands of pearls that connected from one side to the other, forming "U" shaped drapes. I could feel a slight breeze blow across the open back, but it felt good in the warm Altamira weather. The shoes were a little difficult to walk in, as they were high heels, but they weren't too high. I looked and felt absolutely beautiful. As I exited the bathroom, my hair was draped elegantly over my shoulder, and I had only put in one of the flower clips on the opposite side. I spotted Emil, who was waiting patiently on the couch with his back to me. As he turned around, his mouth formed a perfect "O" of shock.

"Y-you look...beautiful," he finally said. For once in my life, I found myself blushing under his attentive gaze. I wasn't used to compliments, and when he said them the simple words send chills up my spine. Emil finally stood up, and he looked very adorable in his dark suit. It was a dark navy color with gold accents, much like his Knight of Ratatosk attire.

"Emil, you look so handsome!" I gushed, striding over to him. His face flushed as he pulled me in for a hug. He smelled of chocolate, and have I ever told you how much I LOVE chocolate? My heart thudded excitedly inside my chest as Emil pulled away and took my hand.

"Time to go," he told me, his phosphorescent green eyes shining with adoration.

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

"E-Emil...is this really...did you...?" I struggled to find words. We were standing on the very bridge that we had shared our first kiss at just a few nights ago. It seemed like ages. There was a table for two right at the peak where the moonlight casted a romantic glow.

"Do you like it?" Emil muttered gently into my ear. I was unable to tear my eyes away from it.

"This is perfect Emil...thank you," I said, getting choked up. He had done so much to make tonight perfect...

For some reason, even at this point in time, I still couldn't believe Emil was here. It was like my brain refused to process something so unbelievably amazing. _Emil is alive, Emil is alive_, I kept repeating in my mind. I stole a glance at his face, making sure the features I had memorized were still there. His phosphorescent pale green eyes were locked onto mine, holding the same depth as always. A small smile tinged his lips, and the little antennae of hair was still sticking straight up like it always had. I swiftly relocated my gaze to our locked hands, seeing his bronzy skin wrapped around my pale hand. I gave it a tiny squeeze to make sure it really was there. Emil's grin stretched wider, and he squeezed my hand back. I felt so happy I could just float away. My gaze lowered back to my shoes as a sudden wave of shyness came over me.

"Marta," he murmured, in that beautiful voice that belonged to _Emil_, not Ratatosk. Using his free hand, he cupped my chin gently and tilted it up so I had to look into his face. His gentle smile grew larger as our gazes locked, emerald on sapphire. I found my own lips were stretched into a beam. Emil brought himself slightly closer, closing the distance between us slowly. My heart faltered, then flared to life in an erratic rhythm. I closed my eyes, focusing on sensations. I felt his hand brush my cheek, the simple gesture sending a wave of electricity through me. I nearly died as I felt him brush my lips in a whisper of a kiss. I shivered involuntarily, a shot of hunger pulsing through my body. Hormones, don't kill me now, I pleaded. It took all my self control to keep my arms at my sides. Even though my eyes were closed, I was seeing a spectrum of colors, like I was drunk on him. It wouldn't surprise me if I actually was.

"Emil," I whispered, my voice sounding husky and thick with desire. Thank Martel he took charge. I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist and hoist me into the air, crashing our lips together. My brain practically melted inside my skull. It felt like I had just stuck my finger into an electrical socket, but in a good way, if that makes sense. His smooth lips melded against mine perfectly, lingering with his kiss. My hands could not stay still any longer. I grasped Emil's collar and pulled him closer, kissing him back with more force than he probably expected.

"My, you've forgotten about me already," an unwelcome voice complained. Emil and I broke apart in a split second.

"Tenebrae!" I yelled, miffed at his intrusion. "Go away!"

"How rude," Tenebrae said, upturning his nose. "You know, I helped plan this too. I was going to politely check in on your dinner."

"L-let's just go...sit down," Emil finally said, his face a deep shade of crimson. However, an evil thought crossed my mind. Should I? ...Yes, I decided, Yes I should.

"Oh, Emil?" I said, smiling innocently as he stopped and came over.

"Yeah Marta?"

I leaned in so I could feel his breath on my lips (which I noticed got a lot faster as I did so). "I do hope I get another taste of that for desert," I murmured, smiling slyly. I watched in victory as Emil's face instantly was flushed with heat and color. He was just too adorable.

"Lady Marta, please do not distract Emil."

"I didn't do anything!"

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

Dinner was D-E-L-I-C-I-O-U-S. I wasn't particularly hungry, but as soon as I took a bite I could not stop eating. Which distracted me from asking my questions again. Was Emil really...?

"Who made this food?" I asked, sending that thought to the back of my mind. "It tastes great."

"I did, actually," Emil replied, looking a little uncomfortable at the praise. "Thank you."

A moment of silence passed. I could not contain it any longer.

"Okay, how in the world did you come back? I thought you had to stay and guard the door with Ratatosk! I thought...I thought you were only a personality...that I couldn't ever be with..." I turned my gaze downward, unable to look him in the eyes. I honestly was a little hurt because I didn't think he had been coming back. Don't get me wrong, I was happy and all, but I couldn't help but wonder if he knew and was keeping it from me all along.

Emil swallowed and pulled at his collar nervously. "Well...it's kind of a long story." I stared at him as if to say, "Go on."

"I didn't think I was going to come back either, honestly." Relief flooded my body. "However, whether Ratatosk did it from the kindness of his heart or because he was sick of my sad thoughts, he allowed me to be sent back to here as an actual person. This is me. I mean, it's not technically my body, but physically it is. It feels kind of weird, not having Ratatosk battling for control in my mind, but it feels...good." An odd feeling spread through me. I was satisfied with his answer; it made sense. However...I felt like that wasn't all. Emil had never been a good liar. What am I saying? He wouldn't lie! Stop it Marta!

"-alright?" Emil's voice floated into my thoughts. I shook my head slightly to clear it.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Are you alright?" Emil's mint eyes glowed with concern in the evening light. I nodded.

"It's just...hard to believe that you're actually...here," I told him. Emil smiled gently, reaching across the table to hold my hand.

"I'm here Marta, and I will never leave you alone again." I stared into those mesmerizing green eyes that held me in a trance, unable to move or speak. Emil leaned forward slights, pausing as he lowered his gaze to my lips. My breath hitched in my throat as he leaned forward even more and our lips connected. Another firework show started in my brain as I practically melted into him, not allowing him to get away this time. I tangled my fingers in his sandy hair as I pulled him closer, kissing him passionately.

"M-Marta," he murmured, breathing heavily before closing the distance between us again.

"Well, you both don't seem to have much of an appetite tonight."

"TENEBRAE!"

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

Emil entered the hotel room, closing the door softly behind him. He didn't want to wake the beautiful brunette that rested so peacefully in his arms. However...he would need to eventually. She would probably shoot him if he let her sleep in her dress. Emil brushed her bangs away from her forehead, smiling at her endearing face.

"Marta...wake up, we're back." Marta scrunched up her nose slightly before yawning. She blinked a few times before completely opening her beautiful baby blue eyes.

"Emil?" she yawned, a sleepy expression on her face. "Yuck...don't lean so close to my face...my breath probably smells awful..." She wrinkled her nose.

Emil laughed before nuzzling his face into her neck. "You can't ever keep me away."

"Wow Emil..." She yawned again. "You're getting better at this romantic stuff."

"You think?" Emil asked. Marta nodded slowly, her eyes beginning to close. "Come on Marta, stay awake for a little longer. Just go get changed, clean up a bit, and then you can go to bed."

"Mm...that sounds nice," she mumbled, before finally slipping out of his arms and walking unsteadily towards the bathroom. Marta stumbled a bit before regaining her posture, taking out her flower clip on the way to the bathroom and reacher for the zipper on her dress.

"Emil?" she called, her voice sleepy. "Could you get the zipper for me?" Emil began to feel embarrassed, but he remembered something. This is normal, he reminded himself. So, Emil allowed his hands to slide down her back and undo the zipper. Marta simply allowed her dress to fall off, as if modesty was not an option anymore.

"Marta!" Emil exclaimed, turning his face away.

"Come on Emil, it's not that bad a sight, is it?" Marta said, sounding slightly annoyed. Emil scratched the back of his head awkwardly as she switched into her nightgown. "I'm going to go brush my teeth."

Emil took this as an opportunity to get himself ready for bed. By the time he exited the bathroom, Marta was plopping herself down into the bed.

"I suppose...I'll just...sleep on the couch..." Emil muttered. Marta scrunched up her nose.

"Emil, you're killing the mood," she complained. "Please...I need to know that you aren't going to just disappear when I wake up. Come sleep next to me...please?" Emil sighed. He simply could not say no to her adorable face. _When did I come to love her this much?_ Emil wondered.

Emil ran his fingers through his hair before sliding under the warm sheets.

"Mm...thank you Emil," Marta murmured, snuggling into his chest.

"You're welcome, Marta," Emil said softly, listening to her breathing slow down into an even rhythm. He kissed her hair gently, closing his eyes as he drifted off.

_Emil, don't get off task_, a deep voice inside his head chastised. However, the teenage boy was already asleep.

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

**Alright! Here's chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it! It sure took me long enough to write. Life is crazy, I'm very sorry. I'm pretty excited for the rest of the story, I have the main plot figured out. I also very much appreciate all the reviews, I check everyday to see if anyone has left anything new. So, thank you for that. Also, a big thank you to those who left reviews last chapter, specifically deity, Strawberry Eggs, Naekane, Draconis Chantal, and...Guest? See you in the next chappy,**

**BE**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing but this story and a box of cookies. Namco owns all things ToS related.**

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

_Mm...it's nice and warm. I don't think I'll ever get up_. I snuggled closer to the main source of heat, my cheek making contact with blistering skin. _Wow, he is unnaturally warm... _Despite this, I still snuggled closer to him, my head now underneath his chin. I...didn't have any nightmares last night. The thought struck me in a pleasant way. Just having Emil around helped me.

"D-Don't...don't hit me..." a soft voice mumbled fearfully. I cracked my eyes open and pulled away slightly to look at Emil. His eyes were closed, but his face was full of pain. I guessed the nightmare-free night was not mutual. I winced as I remembered all the evenings I had watched over him. He always talked in his sleep. It hurt so much to hear just snippets of his awful dreams.

"U-Uncle Alba...please...I'm sorry..." Emil muttered again. He began to tremble, shaking the bed. _Marta! What are you doing?!_ I yelled at myself. For some reason, I was frozen. Frozen with disgust at what his "family" did to him.

"N-no...I swear...I wasn't responsible...!" Emil gasped loudly, jolting up in the bed. He didn't notice I was awake, so I simply watched in shock. Emil took hungry, desperate breaths, and his fumbling fingers tore his shirt off his back. His skin had become slick with sweat from the intensity of the dream. Emil put his face in his hands, and his heavy breathing turned into sobs. My heart nearly broke in two.

"Emil?" I called timidly, holding the sheets to my chest. Emil didn't even acknowledge me, he just kept crying into his hands. "Emil...I'm so sorry..." I dropped the sheets and hugged him gently from behind, pressing my face against his naked back.

"Marta...you shouldn't be seeing me like this," Emil said.

"This is a bad time for you to try and be manly, Emil," I mumbled into his back. Emil removed his face from his hands and sat up slowly, giving me time to move. I stared at him. Emil wiped his cheeks before facing me.

"Marta...could you just come here?" Emil said softly, opening his arms. I sat in his lap, leaning back into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. "I just...want to hold you." He nuzzled his face into my neck, and I listened as his breathing slowed down.

"You know...I still love you, Emil," I said, mustering all the rawness I could into my voice.

"I love you too, Marta," Emil whispered into my ear. Emil's body was lean and muscular, but I felt more comfortable than anywhere else sitting in his arms. I closed my eyes and just relaxed into him, enjoying his wonderful scent. Before I even knew it, Emil began kissing lightly up my neck to along my jaw, leaving each spot tingling with electricity.

"E-Emil," I stammered. I was unable to think straight, it just felt so...good. This was unusual for Emil. Perhaps he was becoming bolder? That would be good. Or maybe he's just shaken up from his dream, and trying to distract himself. Either way, I'm sure as anything not going to make him stop. I felt Emil's teeth nip lightly at the tender skin on my neck, earning a mumble of approval from me. I twisted my head around, coming face to face with him. His lime green eyes shone with a new emotion: lust. They weren't clouded at all, so perhaps Emil really was just becoming bolder. I pressed our lips together, determined to not be interrupted this time. My hands roamed over his bare chest, and I felt the muscles tense under my touch. Our mouths moved in sync, and soon my fingers were tangled in his hair. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer, deepening the kiss. Emil bit down lightly on my lower lip, and my heart faltered for a second. How long had I wanted this?

"Marta..." Emill murmured against my mouth, his voice low and husky. It was weird, he sounded exactly like...

No way.

I pushed back forcefully, scrambling out of his arms. Emil stared at me in complete bewilderment, but it was soon replaced by guilt and apology.

"I'm so sorry Marta...I shouldn't have taken it so far..." Emil told me, his eyes shining with regret. I shook my head.

"No...you...you just sounded like...Ratatosk." A moment of silence passed between us. "Emil...what was that? You don't normally do things like that."

Emil ran his fingers through his hair. "I just realized...you never know how long you have with the ones you love. So...I wanted to...make sure the time we are spending together is memorable." I reached out to grab his hand, but I found his hands were icy cold. Like he was lying. I immediately retracted my hand.

"Emil what is really going on?" I demanded, crossing my arms. Emil opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it and hung his head.

"I...I can't tell you."

Those words stung. After everything we've been through, and he was hiding things from me. My eyes filled with tears involuntarily, and I stared blankly at him as the first droplet rolled off my cheek.

"M-Marta, no, I-I didn't mean-"

I wiped my cheeks furiously, replacing my hurt expression with an indignant one. "Fine then, Emil." I threw myself out of the bed to find somewhere else before I broke down. Once I was safely in the walls of the bathroom, tears dripped down my face without restraint. Faintly, I could hear Emil's voice.

"No, Marta! It's not that, it's-" Emil's words were cut off as a painful yell tore from his throat. My pride was forgotten as I scrambled out of the bathroom and over to Emil in record time.

"EMIL!" I screamed, watching him writhe on the ground in pain. My trembling hands tried to smooth the hair away from his clammy forehead so I could see his face.

"M-Marta..." he choked out, before roaring in pain once more. He clutched his stomach in a coughing fit, unable to pull in sufficient air.

"Emil, listen to me! You're going to be okay!" I told him frantically. I watched his face carefully even though his pained expression tore at my soul.

"Marta, listen to me, I haven't got much time," Emil choked out, but in a much deeper, commanding voice. Ratatosk.

"Ratatosk! What are you doing to him?!" I shrieked. Emil-Ratatosk took a gasp of air, before collapsing into a coughing fit.

"I'm...manifesting his body and mind...a form of possession...that is excruciatingly painful...to both the host...and the one manifesting. Worse...for him...like his head is splitting in two...which it actually is," he explained in between breaths. I watched in horror, unable to think.

"You're hurting him! Ratatosk, leave him be!" I screamed. Emil shook violently, still unable to even pick himself off the ground.

"Marta...I need you to know this...Emil doesn't have much time...and he didn't have the heart to tell you himself. A demon escaped...from the Ginnungagap...his name...is Reti. Emil was sent back to...to take care of him while...I stayed to guard the gate. How...however...he couldn't resist seeing you again. And now...now he's put you in danger. Reti...Reti knows Emil's here to kill him...and he...knows about you now. He'll use that...against Emil. Reti is very powerful...Emil cannot...Emil cannot underestimate him. Marta...promise me...promise me you'll help Emil...complete his task. Even if...he may not be coming back. Please...Marta..." Ratatosk/Emil choked on something before he threw his head back and screamed. Tears streamed down my face at seeing Emil in such pain. So, wanting Emil to stop suffering, I nodded vigorously.

"Good...I'll...I'll leave now." Emil took an enormous gasp of air, spluttering and coughing all the while. He pushed himself off the ground suddenly, swaying unstably as he scrambled into the bathroom. I followed him, concerned. Emil leaned over the toilet and vomited violently. I rubbed his back, unable to comprehend what was going on. So Emil...wasn't really back? And we had to go hunt down this demon? We never get a break.

Emil coughed and threw up again, a heavy sheen of sweat coating every inch of his skin. I continued to rub his back and whisper soothingly to him. I couldn't imagine what pain he had just endured. His entire body was shaking.

"It's okay, Emil," I murmured. Emil finally leaned back from the toilet bowl and flushed it, wiping his mouth while he did so. He quickly moved over to the sink and rinsed his mouth out, probably trying to rid that terrible bitter taste. Once he was done, he turned around and faced me. His luminous green eyes sparkled with sincerity.

"I'm so sorry Marta, I didn't mean to hurt you, but Ratatosk didn't want me to communicate with anybody about this, so I-"

I held up my hand to shush him. "So basically what happened was Ratatosk sent you back to take care of this Reti guy, but you decided you couldn't stay away from me so you dragged me into it to."

Emil hung his head. "I know, I'm so sorry, it was selfish-"

I cut him off again with my girlish squeal. "Emil, that is so romantic! And now I get to help you too! Not that it's better than being able to settle down, but at least I'll be with you!" Emil stared at me as if I had grown three heads.

"Y-you're not...mad?"

I shook my head. Emil's lips stretched into a small smile.

"You're amazing, Marta." I stared into his gorgeous emerald orbs, seeing the adoration clearly. I strode forward and got on my tip-toes to kiss his cheek before lacing our hands together.

"Or I'm just plain crazy. Either way, we're in this together, Emil," I promised him. Emil nodded, squeezing my hand back.

"Together."

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

"So...how much do we know about this Reti character?" I asked, sitting on the floor with my legs folded.

"Reti was the old centurion of darkness. While Reti was a centurion, he despised serving Ratatosk. He thought someone as powerful as himself shouldn't need to live under an authority. Reti proposed mutiny, in which his monsters and demons he unleashed helped him. Ratatosk barely managed to defeat him and lock him up with all the other demons. This was when Tenebrae came into being. However, now Reti's out and hungrier than ever for vengeance." Emil ran his fingers through his hair. "And I was supposed to take care of him."

"So...what are we going to do? We don't know where he is..." I trailed off.

"Well...he is the old centurion of darkness...so it would only make sense to check the Temple of Darkness first," Emil said.

"That sounds reasonable," a new voice agreed.

"Tenebrae," I said, actually happy for once to see the spiteful centurion. "Will you come with us?"

"Oh course. I cannot simply allow you and Emil to be hurt while I sit doing nothing with Ratatosk," Tenebrae scoffed.

"What? Did I hear that? Tenebrae actually...maybe...cares?" I gasped in mock shock. Tenebrae upturned his nose.

"You know, I'm not just an old, cold-hearted, 'stick in the mud,'" Tenebrae sniffed (quite literally). "Shall we depart for the Temple of Darkness immediately?" Part of me was crushed at that statement. My mind was still trying to process everything it had just learned, and it broke my heart as I came to realize that the perfect ending I thought I had earned was just a lie. We would still have to fight, and Emil, no matter what happens, might still have to leave forever. Welcome to the everyday life of Marta Lualdi.

"I...guess so..." I finally muttered. Emil seemed to notice my sudden shift of attitude.

"Marta...I'm sorry. I know this isn't our perfect ending that you wanted...but who says that doesn't still exist? We'll never know if Reti kills us." Emil smiled encouragingly. I felt myself return the gesture, staring into his bright green eyes and placing my hand on top of his. A sudden cough interrupted us, and my head snapped to look at the one responsible. My eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Excuse me, but it would be in our best interest to avoid wasting time..." Tenebrae trailed off.

"Oh, I'm sorry for wasting time by enjoying the company of someone who I may very well never see again in a few weeks," I retorted.

"It's okay, Marta. Tenebrae's right, we shouldn't waste any time. Let's get our bags packed and go," Emil said, ending the banter before it began. Sometimes I wondered how Tenebrae and I got along before we met Emil.

"Alright," I agreed, giving Emil a lingering kiss on the cheek specifically for the purpose of annoying Tenebrae. "Let's go to the Temple of Darkness."

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

**Annnnd here's chapter three! Ew, writing a kissing scene is incredibly awkward. You have no idea. Anyways, it's kind of short, but it felt good to end there. Also, you now see where the plot is going. What do you think? Thoughts on Reti? I hope you liked it, I very much appreciate the support for this story! Speaking of which, review time!**

**diety: Thank you for leaving another review :)**

**Naekane: Well, I think all your questions were answered in this chapter, haha. Thank you for complimenting Marta's POV, she's such a fun character to write with because she's so spunky XD **

**StrawberryEggs: Wow, you're very good at the guessing game O_O You picked up all my subtle (or maybe they weren't so subtle) hints. Also, I found it funny you mention this POV reminiscent of the journal entries because I've actually never read the journal in the game! I didn't even know Marta wrote it O_O I knew where I was going and what I had done, so it never seemed important, but now I really want to read it. Time for play-through #5! Lastly, thank you for the advice you gave me. It was really helpful and eye-opening, allowing know what mistakes not able ale again. I really appreciate your detailed reviews! **

** n00dl3gal: Or perhaps you smell Emil's cooking. Depends, is it yummy? XD Thanks for the review.**

**You guys all rock. Please leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you next chappy! Bye dood,**

**BE**


	4. Chapter 4

**BE: WAAAAAAAAAHH **

**Emil: Whoa, what happened? **

**Marta: I think she watched the sad ending...**

**BE: *sniff* *sniff* Just a couple times...**

**Emil: *hands her a tissue* Hey, don't worry, that didn't really happen! Everything is all good right now! **

**BE: B-but...you...Marta...WAAAHHHH**

**Marta: Okay. I'll do the disclaimer today. BlackEyes7 does not own ToS, ya hear me? That's all Namco property. Okay? Okay.**

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

_Click, klink, click, klink_, echoed the sound of our footsteps and shifting armor as we wandered inside the Temple of Darkness. A shiver racked my body as my eyes struggled to see through the dark haze. I felt something warm wrap around my hand, and I jumped a little.

"It's alright, Marta," Emil murmured softly. His gentle tone floated to my ears and seeped into my body, relaxing all my tense muscles. However, my sense of paranoia wasn't calmed at all. In fact, I felt blind, and that scared me. I hugged Emil's arm, appreciating that he didn't jolt away. Wow, wasn't I the one who used to tell him to man up? I'm slipping. Oh well, I'm much more comfortable like this anyways...

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

"Marta!" Emil called in a whisper, tugging me somewhat roughly by my arm and jolting me out of my mindless wander. My body slammed into his, and he shoved us up against a wall.

"Monster," he breathed. "But not the kind we saw when we were here. Stronger. Much stronger. The mana...is pulsing...I can feel it." Emil's worried green eyes were clearly visible due to our close proximity. His breath washed across my lips, making me think of our kiss a few hours ago...

I pulled away from Emil (which took an immense amount of self control, let me tell you), and peeked around the wall. There were hundreds of darkness monsters all over the place, and they were all scrambling down the ramp that led to the very lowest level of the temple. Some were even climbing atop one another, trying frantically to get to their destination. It didn't even seem like they noticed us as the riot went on. Also...none of them seemed very strong. I wonder if the thing Emil was sensing is what they're all running to. I moved back behind the wall and over to Emil.

"There's a lot of monsters out there, but I don't think they pose a threat. It seems like they're all trying to get to the same place Tenebrae's core was. But why would they be going there?" I wondered aloud. Emil stared for a second.

"I don't think it's their mana I'm sensing. This is intense, dark mana. Not like regular monsters. Also, I'm not an elf, so I can't generally sense mana levels, but this is so strong I can feel it." Emil turned to Tenebrae. "Can you figure anything out?"

"I too can sense the presence of a strong creature, however, it is unfamiliar. Lord Emil is quite correct; it's not like a regular monster. It isn't something that I would be able to have control over. I'm beginning to question whether it is a monster at all," Tenebrae finished.

"So...is this good or bad? Do you really think Reti is here?" I asked.

"I would think it impractical for such a clever being to hide in such an obvious place, however the monsters' behavior could indicate so," Tenebrae answered. "It would be in our best interest to follow them."

"Alright," Emil and I agreed.

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

If there is anything in this world that is more uncomfortable than traveling in between tightly packed monsters, do tell because I'm completely blanking. However, it was a rather nice experience to see Emil dealing with the situation so maturely. I can still remember when just the sight of a monster would cause him to jump and run away, but now he's right in the thick of it, leading me through it. I could tell he wasn't comfortable, but it made me proud to see him being so brave.

"Ow!" I whisper-screeched as one creature climbed on my head before launching off. Emil turned his head back to look at me, and I blew a puff of air at the hair that was now tangled in front of my face. "I can't wait until we get away from here..."

Emil squeezed my hand as we descended farther into the temple. The constant feeling of something inhuman against my skin was almost unbearable. My hands itched to pull out my spinner and clear a path.

"Tenebrae has it so easy," I said, shooting a pointed look at the floating centurion.

"Almost there," Emil muttered, his face distorted in discomfort. Finally, we made it to our destination. There was a large glowing black hole in the middle of the floor. Hues of purple and blue swirled around in the black nothingness, and I watched as monsters simply sunk into it like it was syrup.

"What do we do now?" I asked, looking up at Emil. He shivered.

"Tenebrae?" he called. The centurion appeared next to me.

"Yes, Lord Emil?"

"What _do_ we do now?"

"I believe that we should wait and see what happens. Perhaps we will discover the purpose behind that black hole."

So we did wait. However, at the rate the monsters were pouring in, it only took merely five minutes before they were all absorbed. Absolute silence surrounded us. Then, a thick, dark, pulsing cloud of smoke began to come out from the circle. It spread slowly, like water. Emil and I backed up to the very edge before it finally encircled our feet.

"What is this?" I whispered fearfully. I couldn't see anything below my knees because the cloud was so thick. It also was chilling wherever it touched, like it was slowly freezing me. I jumped and slipped easily out of it.

"M-Marta...come here...I'll carry you," Emil offered. I shook my head.

"No. We're in this together." I held his hand. The contradiction between the warmth of his hand and the chill in legs felt rather odd. Next, the room rumbled. It became difficult to stand upright.

"Lord Emil, Lady Marta, look!"

An enormous hand reached out of the black hole. Black goo dripped off of it, splattering on the stone floor. The hand continued upwards, revealing an arm. The arm slammed down on the floor, causing Emil and I to lunge in opposite directions. The arm began dragging the rest of the body out. First another arm, then a head, then a chest, then legs, and finally, a whole human body. However, every inch of its skin was pitch black and dripping. The being shrunk down to regular human size, and was only a mere ten feet in front of me. Emil was on the opposite edge, watching with eyes just as wide as mine. Finally, the creature opened its eyes. They were a shocking glowing purple color.

"And who might you be, my dear?" a charming voice echoed as the being extended its hand. As the black goo slid off, it revealed soft skin. The goo continued to slide away, leaving a teenage boy around Emil and my age dressed in formal clothes. His hand was still extended to me, and I simply stared at it as my chest heaved up and down. His purple eyes flickered as his lips stretched into a smile.

"A little shy, are we? Well, I'll go first. I go by Reti." My breath hitched in my throat, and I didn't dare make eye contact with Emil. Instead, I swallowed around the lump in my throat and licked my lips.

"M-Marta."

Reti smiled. "Marta. What a lovely name." Reti approached me, stopping only a few inches away from my face. He wasn't anything like a demon. He smelled...nice, and his eyes were enchantingly warm. I felt my tense muscles relax involuntarily. His hand brushed my cheek, the flesh feeling no less human than my own. I could not find it in myself to push away.

"Such soft skin..." Reti muttered. His fingertips traced down my jaw and along my neck, as if he were relishing the feeling. I didn't dare move a muscle. "Your name reminds me of something, actually. The reason I'm here. You can keep a secret, can't you, Marta?" Reti chuckled, still allowing his fingers to rest on my skin. "You saw those monsters, didn't you? Ah, my servants. They're helping me regain power. After all, I'm being hunted. What was his name again?" Reti tapped his free fingers on his chin. "Oh, yes. Emil."

My heart skipped a beat. Reti continued, "I feel bad for him, actually, having to share a connection with Ratatosk. But you know what I feel worst about?" Reti stared right into my eyes, his electric purple eyes shining with fake pity. "I feel worst about the fact that he is in love."

I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. But I couldn't. I couldn't give up on Emil. Even when he cupped my cheek and leaned in mere centimeters away, and even when I could feel his breath fanning my mouth.

"Do you know what it's like to be in love, Marta?" he whispered. I was about of shake my head, but he cut me off. "Ah, you're in love right now, I can see it in your eyes." Reti smiled. "I should thank his lover, actually. She was the reason he took so long to get here. She's the reason he's too late." Reti leaned ever so slightly closer, and I knew in a split second his lips could be on mine. I leaned back slightly, but I felt Reti's hand around my waist, pulling me back.

"I think I'll do that right now. I think I'll thank her." Reti's lilac eyes glimmered with playfulness. Then, his mouth was on mine. My eyes widened, and I tried to scream, but his lips kept it sealed and quiet. I couldn't pull away either, because despite his tall and lean appearance, he was amazingly strong. A feral roar erupted from behind him. Reti pulled back slowly, allowing his lips to linger. I couldn't stop the tears from welling in my eyes. Reti smirked and turned around, allowing me to finally see. Emil was standing right in front of Reti, a dark, pulsing aura around him and bloodlust in his eyes.

"You lay one more damn finger on her, and you'll be nothing more than a pile of bones!" Emil yelled. His knuckles were turning white as he gripped his sword. Reti laughed.

"Oh, how exciting! You're really quite angry. However, I'm a bit busy, so if you'll excuse me..." Reti's leg flashed out and slammed into Emil's stomach faster than I could blink. Emil doubled over, coughing. However, a growl erupted from him, and he lunged back at Reti while swinging his sword in blind rage. Reti didn't even break a sweat as he dodged.

"My goodness Emil, no need to get so worked up." Reti caught Emil's sword between his hands and snapped the blade in half before kicking Emil in the face.

"Emil!" I screamed as I watched him drop to the floor, blood trickling down the side of his head. I ripped out my spinner, taking a protective stance in front of Emil's body. "I won't let you kill him!" My body was shaking, betraying me in every possible way. Reti laughed.

"Don't worry, I did say I would thank you. You and your boyfriend get away this time. Just remember: next time I will not be so nice." Reti snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Lady Marta, are you alright?" Tenebrae asked in a somewhat frantic voice. My hands began shaking uncontrollably, and my spinner slipped from my fingers. My knees buckled in, and I collapsed next to Emil, darkness tinting the edges of my vision.

We aren't prepared for this. We can't win.

.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.•°•.

**I know, another short one, and I'm slacking in NL! However, I just had inspiration for this today, and I felt like it was good to end the chapter there. Again. Anyway, change of subject. I feel a small rant is in order. Feel free to skip this, but I believe this is an important topic that needs to be addressed.**

**Why all the hate for the ToS sequel? Seriously! It was a great game! It was funny but serious at the same time, with deeper meanings about life like discrimination and stuff! No, it's not the first game, but what do you expect? It's a separate game. It wouldn't have been as much fun if it was just a repeat of the first game. The fact that they created doubt in the player's mind with Lloyd's behavior and the introduction of two new adorable characters seemed brilliant to me! It also brings me to my next point: Why the hate on Emil and Marta? Yes, Emil starts out a little wussy, but he was abused! I mean seriously, the whole town treated him like trash, you can't expect him to be as confident as Lloyd. Even so, it just makes the change towards the end that much more dramatic. And Marta...I don't understand her hate either. Yes, she squeals a lot and is a little obsessive. However, this is just part of her character humor that I feel was assessed perfectly. It also shows her character growth, where she starts to reveal that her life hasn't been rainbows and butterflies, as well as showing her and Emil's relationship grow as she lets go of that "shining knight" vision. But seriously guys...I was watching the sad ending (which I'm still crying over, Marta's scream at the end never fails to rip my heart out) and it was astonishing how many comments were just like, "This is the good end! Ugh I HATED Emil and Marta!" or "HAHAHAHAHA THEY TOTALLY DESERVED THAT!" Um, NO! Anyways. Sorry. Had to get that out. **

**Review response time! **

**StrawberryEggs: First, I would like too say I have begun reading the journal! Emil and Marta are so cute. Second, I actually have a confession. You said my story was an "interesting twist on the good ending". In all honesty, I actually never saw the part of the ending where Ratatosk and Richter are talking about sending Emil back (I saw it for the first time today). I just thought it was a common theme that authors made up on this site, and how or why he came back was a mystery! So I hope my "interesting twist" is turning into something just as entertaining as a story about Marta and Emil settling down. Lastly, I must say I do appreciate your praise, it helps with the updating speed, haha. Your reviews are always pleasure to read!**

**diety: As promised, here's another update!**

**Naekane: Thank you for reviewing again, it's always awesome to open up my inbox to "New Review on Hold Me Again". However, you mentioned something about Emil's voice change, and I actually did have something to say about that. I do envision the same thing happening, with Emil's voice slowly becoming more like Ratatosk's. However, and I'm not trying to say this in a mean way, that wasn't really the reason behind why Marta pushed away. She knows they are two different people, and the person she wants to be with (at least in this fiction) is Emil. So naturally, if she hears Ratatosk's voice it might give her the initial reaction that she has begun kissing Ratatosk, and she doesn't want that. Or at least I like to think. So, yeah, that's all. Keep that voice-change thing in mind, it may start to appear throughout this fic :) **

**Alright, that's about it! You know the drill. Please review today, I need something happy to read! I've been crying for WAAAYYY too long. Anyways, see ya,**

**BE**


End file.
